Blut an Engelshänden
by Seraphina-chan
Summary: Raven Seelenschwester, die sie vor langer Zeit verlies, kehrt zurück...


Okay, ich muss jetzt mal meinen Fanatismus nach Teen Titans zugeben sich duckt. Tut mir leid, ich find die Serie nun mal toll, vor allem Raven sabbernd hinterherschweb sich wieder fängt Okay, räusper wo waren wir? Ähm ja, also viel Spaß mit der Fanfiction und verzeiht mir, falls ich irgendwo inhaltliche Fehler gemacht habe, ich schaue es noch nicht so lange und hab mir einfach von hier und dort Informationen zusammengeglaubt.

Disclaimer: Teen Titans gehört mir nicht snüff Naja, aber Leila gehört mir (wenigstens etwas)

Warnung: Shoujo-ai (wem's nicht gefällt, der soll's bitte auch nicht lesen!), Angst, Death, am Ende: Songfic („Not like the other girls" von The rasmus werbung mach Auch, wenn ich die sonst nicht so toll finde, das Lied ist es wert es in eine Fanfiction einzubauen!)

Pairing: Raven/OC (Leila)

‚Wer bist du?'

„Das weißt du ganz genau, Raven!"

„Was willst du hier? Ich kenne dich nicht!"

„Doch, das tust du!"

„Nein!"

‚Diese eisblauen Augen! Wieso musste sie zurückkehren?'

‚...'

Sie lief an mir und der Tür vorbei.

„Du kannst hier nicht rein!"

Ich hielt sie an ihrem hellblauen Cape fest.

‚Ich kann es sehr wohl, Schwester!'

‚Schwester?'

Dieses Wort traf mich wie die Kugel ein verletztes Reh und ich lies sie los.

„Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr? Damals..."  
Sie versuchte mein Gesicht zu berühren, aber ich schlug ihre Hand weg.

„Was hast du denn? Hast du denn deine Seelenschwester so schnell vergessen?"

„Wir waren nie Seelenschwestern und werden es nie sein!"

Sie lachte.

„Du wirst es nicht leugnen können. Du bist wie ich, Raven, und du kannst nichts dagegen tun. Nur ich kann in dir das kleine, verletzte Kind sehen, was nach Liebe schreit."

Ich hielt mir die Ohren zu.

‚Nein! Hör auf! Ich will es nicht hören!'

Wieder trat sie an mich heran.

„Raven, warum lügst du dich selbst an?"

flüsterte sie, dabei nahm sie meine Hand und streichelte sie sanft. Ich zog sie zurück.

„Verschwinde! Verschwinde aus meinem Leben!"

Sie dachte nicht daran und machte es sich auf dem Sofa bequem.

„Schön habt ihr es hier!"

„Ver... schwin... de!"

Ich hatte meine Kräfte nicht mehr unter Kontrolle und eine Fensterscheibe brach. Der peitschende Regen trat herein.

„Naja, so sehr scheinst du deine Kräfte ja nicht mehr unter Kontrolle zu haben."

Meine Wut war bald nicht mehr zu steigern. Sie stand vom Sofa auf und kam wieder auf mich zu:

„Raven, du bist schwach geworden. Du hast nichts mehr von deiner einstigen Größe und Kraft bewahrt, deine strahlende Schönheit ist fast gewichen... !"

Ich sank zu Boden.

‚Nein! Nein! Nein!'

Eine weitere Fensterscheibe brach und Tränen rannen aus meinen Augen.

„Was ist denn hier los?"

Entfernt nahm ich eine bekannte Stimme wahr. Ich zog die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht und sah nach oben.

„Raven? Was ist mit dir?"

Beast Boy lief auf mich zu.

‚Was muss das für ein Anblick sein? Die einst so stolze Raven liegt am Boden, zittert, hält sich die Ohren zu.'

Er half mir auf. Ich sah mich um. Sie war verschwunden.

„Was... was ist passiert?"

Erst jetzt wurde ich der Situation gewahr.

Ich entriss ihm meinen Arm.

„Lass mich allein!"

Ich wollte ihn eigentlich nicht so anfahren, aber die Worte entglitten in einem zu harten Ton meinem Mund. Er wich zurück. Ich begann Pappe und Packet - Klebeband schweben zu lassen und damit die Fenster wieder dicht zu machen. Dann verschwand ich wieder in meinem Zimmer und hinterlies einen perplexen Beast Boy.

„So schnell wirst du mich nicht mehr los!"

Ich hielt die Augen geschlossen, denn ich wollte das Bild nicht sehen. Ich wusste, dass ich ihr, wenn sie nur die Kapuze einmal abnahm, verfallen würde. Sie war die Schönheit in Person. Ihre weiß-blondes Haar strahlte. Jedes einzelne schien den Schein des Mondes zu reflektieren. Ihre Augen, sie waren so blau wie das Eis und stechend. Sie schienen einen auf so sanfte Weise zu durchbohren. Ihre Haut war so weiß wie Schnee und so rein. Ich wollte dieses Gesicht nie wieder sehen. Es hatte mir schon zu viele Schmerzen bereitet.

„Willst du deiner Schwester denn nicht in die Augen sehen?"

„Nein!"

fauchte ich.

"Lass mich endlich in Frieden!"

„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass du ohne mich Frieden findest?!"

„Mehr als mit dir!"

„du bist so blind, kleine Raven"

‚Ein Traum! Es ist ein böser Traum! Sie ist nicht wirklich hier.'

Wieder lachte sie.

„Nicht mal mehr deine Träume kannst du kontrollieren? Wie tief bist du auf der Erde gesunken?"

„Willst du nicht mit mir nach Hause kommen?"

„Ich bin zu Hause!"

Wieso verletzte sie mich so? Wieso? Wollte sie mich unbedingt brechen?

„Ich will dir helfen, Raven..."

Ich spürte eine Hand an meiner Wange, ich zuckte zusammen. Dann einen Kuss. Ich nutzte meine Kräfte und schleuderte sie an die gegenüberliegende Wand.

„Sehr gut..., alles hast du also doch noch nicht verlernt..."

Sie lag am Boden. Wie ein verletztes Reh.

„Leila!"

flüsterte ich. Ich lief langsam, fast zitternd auf sie zu.

„Ich... ich wollte doch nicht..."

„Nein!"

Ihre Stimme war von Ironie durchdrungen.

„Nein, Raven, du wolltest mich nie verletzen! Niemals, oder? Deshalb hast du mich auch allein gelassen! Du bist grausam, Raven!"

‚Grausam?' Ich hatte niemals darüber nachgedacht, ob ich sie damit verletzt hatte, dass ich einfach gegangen bin, aber ich hatte es mir doch nicht herausgesucht... .

Sie verschwand. Ich verbrachte die ganze Nacht damit zu meditieren um sie aus meinem Gedächtnis zu verbannen – vergeblich.

Am nächsten Morgen ziemlich zeitig, klopfte es an meiner Tür.

„Wer ist da?"

„Ich bin es, Beast Boy. Ich wollte..."

Ich öffnete die Tür.

„Ich wollte eigentlich nur fragen, ob mit dir alles in Ordnung ist... ."

„Ja"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich werde den anderen nichts sagen... . Die Scheiben sind vom Regen kaputt gegangen und ich hab versucht sie zu reparieren."

Er verlies mein Zimmer wieder und ich versank erneut in eine Meditation.

„Raven..."

Ich sah mich um. Nichts. Ich hörte nun schon ihre Stimme, wo gar keine war.

„Raven..."

‚Verschwinde aus meinem Kopf!'

Ich hielt diesen zwischen meinen Händen und sank auf die Erde zurück.

Ich entschied mich nachzusehen, wie das Wohnzimmer aussah. Dort waren bereits Beast Boy und Robin. Obwohl Robin das Essen machte, lehnte ich ab, nicht einmal eine Tasse Kräutertee konnte ich zu mir nehmen. So setzte ich mich abseits auf einen Stuhl und las. Jedenfalls tat ich so, als ob ich las, denn wenn ich die zweite Zeile anfing, wusste ich schon nicht mehr, was in der ersten stand. Meine Konzentration war an einem Nullpunkt angelangt. Überall sah ich sie aus dem Augenwinkel.

„Leute, es gibt Schwierigkeiten!"

Ertönte plötzlich Robins Stimme durch meine Gedanken und schon standen auch Cyborg und Starfire bereit. Ich konnte in so einem Zustand nicht kämpfen, also bat ich die anderen hier bleiben zu dürfen. Ich meinte es ginge mir nicht so gut. So machten sie sich allein auf den Weg.

Unruhig flog ich hin und her. Wenigstens dazu reichte meine Konzentration.

„Raven! Raven hilf mir!"

Ich fiel zu Boden. Eine Vision jagte mir durch den Kopf.

‚Leila... sie wird von den anderen angegriffen.'

Ich lief los, wusste nicht wem ich helfen sollte, aber ich wollte mir erst einmal ein Bild schaffen. Nicht mal zum fliegen reichte meine Konzentration jetzt. Als ich an den Ort des Geschehens kam, sah ich sie am Boden liegen. Cyborg wollte ihr gerade den Gnadenstoß verpassen, doch ich stellte mich davor.

„Raven?"

Er erschrak und feuerte den Schuss in eine andere Richtung ab.

Ich drehte mich zu ihr um.

„Du ... hast mich... gehört... . Wir sind... doch..."

„Seelenschwestern"

Ich beendete ihren Satz.

„Musste... ich erst... solchen... Schaden... anrichten, damit..."

Sie wand sich vor Schmerzen. Ich setzte ihr die Kapuze ab. Ihr Gesicht war zerkratzt, aber hatte nichts von seiner Schönheit verloren.

„... damit du merkst...., dass...."

Sie begann zu weinen.

„Ich wollte... ich wollte dich nicht verletzen! Bitte glaub mir, ich musste damals gehen... ."

Sanft wischte ich ihr die Tränen ab.

„Ich wollte... es dir heimzahlen... . Du solltest... genauso... leiden... so, wie ich."

Ihr Atem wurde schwerer.

No more blame  
I´m destined to keep you sane  
gotta rescue the flame  
gotta rescue the flame in your heart

"Aber.. es ist... außer Kontrolle......."

Sie hustete. Ich drückte sie naher an mich.

„Bitte... bleib hier! Ich will dich nie wieder verlassen!"

Ein Flamme der Hoffnung glühte in ihren Augen aus Eis ( freu ein Paradoxon g). Sie hob zitternd die Hand und berührte meine Wange. Ihre Hand war fast kalt. Die anderen traten näher an uns heran.

„Raven, wer ist das?"

fragte Robin. Ich ging nicht darauf ein.

„Es... es tut mir so leid, ich wollte dich eigentlich nicht so abweisen... . Ich war nur..."

Es begannen auch Tränen aus meinen Augen zu fließen.  
"Ich war nur wütend auf mich selbst. Weil ich mich damals nicht von dir verabschiedet hatte."

„Raven... ich liebe dich!"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Niemand liebt mich!"

flüsterte ich.

‚Ich bin zu kalt dafür geliebt zu werden.'

„Raven, ich liebe dich. All... die Jahre... hab ich nur ... gelebt um dich... wiederzusehen."

Ein Feuer brannte in ihren Augen und ihre Stimme schien wieder fester.

No more blood  
I will be there for you my love  
I will stand by your side  
the world has forsaken my girl  
  
Sie sah mir tief in die Augen und ich schrie:

"Vorsicht!"

denn ich sah es kommen, dass aufgrund meiner Kräfte, die gerade wieder außer Kontrolle gerieten, die Mauer eines unbewohnten Gebäudes einstürzen würde.

„Wir sind... wirklich gleich. Wir sind beide schwach! Wir sind beide..."

ich wagte es nicht es auszusprechen.

„Verletzlich..."

Diesmal beendete sie meinen Satz.

„Wir... sind beide... kleine, ... verletzte Kinder... die nach.... Liebe schreien. Du wolltest... es mir ja nicht... glauben."

Ich strich ihr durchs Haar. In ihren schönen, strahlenden Haare klebte Breck und... . Meine Augen weiteten sich.

‚...Blut....'

wie an ihrem ganzen Körper und es war nicht ihr eigenes.

„Es tut... mir leid... . Es ist ..."

Ich sah mich um. (Ich lasse es am besten das Bild sehr ausführlich zu beschreiben, könnte zu Brechreiz führen) Leichen säumten die Straße.

Should have seen it will be this way  
should have known from the start what she´s up to  
when you´ve loved and you´ve lost someone  
you know what it feels like to lose  
  
Mehr Tränen rannen aus meinen Augen. Mehr Mauern stürzten ein. Was sie unfreiwillig begonnen hatte, führte ich unfreiwillig zuende.

„Alles... nur... wegen mir?!"

Ich hätte es wissen sollen. Ich hätte wissen sollen, was sie fühlt, wie verletzlich sie ist..., so verletzlich wie ich... .

„Warum hab ich es nicht gesehen?"

schrie ich.

„Du warst mit dir ... beschäftigt... . Du hast deine... Gefühle... unterdrückt. Mich vergessen..."

Es tat weh das zu hören, denn es war die Wahrheit.

„Ich... wünschte... ich könnte dich hassen!"

Sie lächelte bei den Worten, doch sie würden schwächer und schwächer.

She´s fading away  
away from this world  
drifting like a feather  
she´s not like the other girls  
she lives in the clouds  
and talks to the birds  
hopeless little one  
she´s not like the other girls I know

Die Erinnerungen, welche ich schon lange verdrängt hatte, kamen wieder hoch. Sie war immer fröhlich, freundlich, lieb, fürsorglich. Das ganze Gegenteil von mir. Und doch waren wir immer so gleich. Wir schienen wie zwei Seiten derselben Medaille. Wie schwarz und weiß, wie Licht und Schatten. Zwei Seiten, die ohne einander nicht existieren konnten. Wir beiden waren unzertrennlich und doch trennten wir uns, trennte ich mich. Sie war immer anders, anders als alle anderen. Die Welt hatte sie nicht verdient, dachte ich mir oft und doch lebte sie hier. Sie war wie ein Engel... . Ein Engel? Sie hatte Ähnlichkeit mit meiner Mutter.

Es traf mich wie ein Schlag, als jenes Wort über ihre Lippen kam:

„Metrion..."

Mit aufgerissenen Augen sah ich sie an.

„Wir sind... nicht nur... Seelenschwestern...!"

„Du bist...?"

Ich wagte nicht einmal daran zu denken.

„Ich bin... deine... Halbschwester...!"

No more shame  
she has felt too much pain in her life, in her mind  
she´s repeating the words  
all the love you put out will return to you

'...meine Halbschwester?'

wiederholte ich in Gedanken.

„Ja...."

sagte sie und zuckte zusammen vor Schmerzen,

„Ich wollte es... dir nie sagen, es war... immer gut... so, wie es war... und..., wie es war, durfte ich... dich lieben."

Tiefste Schuldgefühle fraßen mich innerlich auf.

Ich sah in ihre Augen. Sie lächelten ein schwaches, fast erstorbenes Lächeln.

„Ich... liebe dich auch!"

Diese Worten hätten niemals aus meinem Mund kommen sollen, niemals und doch, konnte ich sie nicht zurückhalten.

‚Jetzt kann ich beruhigt...'

„Nein!"

schrie ich.

„Du darfst nicht sterben! Nicht jetzt!"

Ich drückte sie fest an mich.

„Nicht jetzt, wo wir wieder zusammen sind."

„Raven.... du bist... groß... und stark..... und schön!"

Should have seen it will be this way  
should have known from the start what she´s up to  
when you´ve loved and you´ve lost someone close to you  
you know what it feels like to lose

Die Wirklichkeit nun vollends vergessend, küsste ich sie und entlockte ihr noch ein letztes Lächeln, danach schloss sie die Augen um sanft einzuschlafen. Ich spürte, dass sie keinerlei Schmerzen hatte. Ihr Körper zerfiel zu Licht. Ich versuchte die kleinen Funken zu halten, doch es gelang mir nicht. Sie verglühten und ich kniete am Boden.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie jetzt frei ist!"

Starfire kam lächeln auf mich zu und reichte mir ihre Hand.

Ich sah zur Sonne und mir schien es, als ob ich ihren Geist entweichen sehen könnte.

„Ich liebe dich, Raven!"

hörte ich ihre Stimme noch einmal in meinem Kopf.

„Ich dich auch!"

flüsterte ich unhörbar und nahm Starfires Hand, welche mir aufhalf. Von nun an blieb das Thema tabu, doch ich werde immer die Erinnerung mit mir tragen und ich weiß, dass sie immer bei mir sein wird, jetzt wo sie frei ist.

So, das war das Ende, obwohl Leila gestorben ist, ein Happy End, finde ich zumindest, könnt da zwar anderer Meinung sein, aber ich denke es ist eins. Bitte schreibt Kommentare! Ich kann es kaum erwarten zu wissen, was ihr davon haltet bettel.


End file.
